The present invention relates to a compound suitable for use for a filter dye, a color conversion filter, a dye for a photographic material, a sensitizing dye, a dye for pulp-dyeing, a laser dye, a fluorescent medicine for a medical diagnosis, a material for a light emitting device (light emitting device material), etc., and particularly relates to a light emitting device using thereof.
Prospects of the organic electroluminescence (EL) device in which organic materials are used are promising as a solid luminescent type inexpensive and large area full color display device and development has been tried variously. An organic light emitting device in general comprises a luminescent layer and a pair of counter electrodes with the luminescent layer between. When an electric field is impressed between both electrodes, electrons are injected from the cathode and positive holes are injected from the anode, and the electrons and the positive holes are recombined in the luminescent layer. Aphenomenon of emitting energy as light when energy level is returned from conduction band to valence band is luminescence (light emitting).
Organic light emitting devices so far been used require high driving voltage and emission luminance and luminous efficacy are low, but an organic EL device (element) comprising lamination of thin layers containing an organic compound having high fluorescent quantum efficiency capable of emitting light with low voltage of 10 V or lower has been reported (Applied Physics Letters, Vol. 51, p. 913 (1987)) and attracting public attention in recent years. According to this technique, high luminance green light emission can be obtained by using a metal chelate complex as the electron-transporting layer, a fluorescent compound as the luminescent layer and an amine compound as the positive hole-transporting layer. Further, when taking into consideration the utilization of an organic light emitting device as a full color display and a light source, it is necessary to get three primary colors or a white color in practical use. A device capable of emitting a desired color by doping a fluorescent dye is reported (Journal of Applied Physics, Vol. 65, p. 3610 (1989)). This technique is particularly effective for red luminescence in which extinction due to concentration is large and the emission of high efficacy is difficult when a fluorescent dye is used alone as the luminescent layer, and high color purity and high luminance have been attained due to the technique. However, when a device doped with a dye is produced by deposition, the operation is complicated and the performance of the device is liable to become uneven because a host material and a trace amount of a fluorescent dye are co-deposited. Therefore, from the viewpoint of the simplification of the producing step and the stability of the performance of a device, the development of light emitting materials having good color purity and capable of using a dye alone as the luminescent layer, in particular, light emitting materials of from red to green capable of attaining good chromaticity and luminance and excellent in durability even when a dye is used alone as the luminescent layer has so far been desired.
On the other hand, organic EL devices which have realized high luminance emission are laminated devices formed by vacuum deposition of organic materials, but from the viewpoint of simplification of producing step, processability, and realization of large area devices, it is desired to produce devices by a coating system. However, devices produced by a coating system so far been used are inferior to devices produced by a deposition system in the points of emission luminance and luminous efficacy, therefore, the realizations of high luminance and high efficacy light emitting have been left as the problems to be solved. In addition, with devices produced by coating an organic low molecular weight compound dispersed in an organic polymer medium, uniform planar emission for a long period of time is difficult due to the agglomeration of the organic low molecular weight compound.
Further, in recent years, various materials having fluorescence have been used for a filter dye, a color conversion filter, a dye for a photographic material, a sensitizing dye, a dye for pulp-dyeing, a laser dye, a fluorescent medicine for a medical diagnosis, amaterial for an organic light emitting device, etc., and demand for such materials has been increased. However, fluorescent dyes having high fluorescent strength and high color purity are less, therefore, the development of a novel material has been desired.
A first object of the present invention is to provide a material for an organic light emitting device of green to red emission capable of emitting light with high luminance (light emitting) and high efficacy, excellent in stability at repeated use, and capable of uniform and planar emission with low voltage driving, and an organic light emitting device using the same.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a light emitting device showing no unevenness among devices and stable in performance, and a material capable of producing the light emitting device of green to red emission.
A third object of the present invention is to provide a material for an organic light emitting device capable of emitting light with high luminance and high efficacy even when produced by coating system, and an organic light emitting device using the same.
A fourth object of the present invention is to provide a compound having fluorescence of from green to red with high fluorescent strength.
These objects of the present invention have been accomplished by the following means.
(1) A material for a light emitting device (light emitting device material) which is a compound represented by the following formula (I): 
wherein R1, R2 and R3, which may be the same or different, each represents an aryl group, a heterocyclic group or an aliphatic hydrocarbon group, provided that at least one of R1, R2 and R3 represents an aryl group or a heterocyclic group, R1, R2 and R3 may be linked to each other to form a ring, R1, R2 and R3 each may have a substituent, and at least one of the aryl group or the heterocyclic group represented by R1, R2 or R3 contains a group represented by the following formula (II): 
wherein R4, R5 and R6, which may be the same or different, each represents a hydrogen atom or a substituent; X1 represents an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom, Nxe2x80x94RX1 or CRX2RX3; RX1, RX2, RX3, which may be the same or different, each represents a hydrogen atom or a substituent; R4, R5, R6 and X1 may be linked to each other to form a ring; Y represents an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom, or Nxe2x80x94RY1; and RY1 represents a hydrogen atom or a substituent.
(2) The material for a light emitting device as described in the above item (1), wherein the compound represented by formula (I) is a compound represented by the following formula (III): 
wherein Ar1 represents a divalent aryl or heterocyclic group; R1 and R2, which may be the same or different, each represents an aryl group, a heterocyclic group or an aliphatic hydrocarbon group, Ar1, R1 and R2 may be linked to each other to form a ring; R4, R5 and R6, which may be the same or different, each represents a hydrogen atom or a substituent; X1 represents an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom, Nxe2x80x94RX1 or CRX2RX3; RX1, RX2, RX3, which may be the same or different, each represents a hydrogen atom or a substituent; R4, R5, R6 and X1 may be linked to each other to form a ring; Y represents an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom, or Nxe2x80x94RY1; and RY1 represents a hydrogen atom or a substituent.
(3) The material for a light emitting device as described in the above item (1) or (2), wherein the compound represented by formula (III) is a compound represented by the following formula (IV): 
wherein Ar1 represents a divalent aryl or heterocyclic group; Ar2 and Ar3, which may be the same or different, each represents an aryl group or a heterocyclic group, Ar1, Ar2 and Ar3 may be linked to each other to form a ring; R4, R5 and R6, which may be the same or different, each represents a hydrogen atom or a substituent; X1 represents an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom, Nxe2x80x94RX1 or CRX2RX3; RX1, RX2, RX3, which may be the same or different, each represents a hydrogen atom or a substituent; R4, R5, R6 and X1 may be linked to each other to form a ring; Y represents an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom, or Nxe2x80x94RY1; and RY1 represents a hydrogen atom or a substituent.
(4) An amine compound represented by the following formula (V): 
wherein Ar1 represents a divalent aryl or heterocyclic group; Ar2 and Ar3, which may be the same or different, each represents an aryl group or a heterocyclic group, Ar1, Ar2 and Ar3 may be linked to each other to form a ring; R4, R15 and R16, which may be the same or different, each represents a hydrogen atom or a substituent; X2 represents an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom, Nxe2x80x94RX4 or CRX5RX6; RX4 represents a hydrogen atom, an aliphatic hydrocarbon group, an aryl group or a heterocyclic group, RX5 and RX6, which may be the same or different, each represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an aryl group, a heterocyclic group, a cyano group, an oxycarbonyl group, a carbamoyl group, a sulfonyl group, a sulfamoyl group, or an acyl group, provided that RX5 and RX6 do not represent hydrogen atoms at the same time, RX5 and RX6 may be linked to each other to form a ring; R4, R15, R16 and X2 may be linked to each other to form a ring, provided that R15 and R16 are not linked; Y represents an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom, or Nxe2x80x94RY1; and RY1 represents a hydrogen atom or a substituent.
(5) An amine compound represented by the following formula (VI): 
wherein Ar1 represents a divalent aryl or heterocyclic group; Ar2 and Ar3, which may be the same or different, each represents an aryl group or a heterocyclic group, R4, R7,R8, R9 and R10, which may be the same or different, each represents a hydrogen atom or a substituent; X2 represents an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom, Nxe2x80x94RX4 or CRX5RX6; RX4 represents a hydrogen atom, an aliphatic hydrocarbon group, an aryl group or a heterocyclic group, RX5 and RX6, which may be the same or different, each represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an aryl group, a heterocyclic group, a cyano group, an oxycarbonyl group, a carbamoyl group, a sulfonyl group, a sulfamoyl group, or an acyl group, provided that RX5 and RX6 do not represent hydrogen atoms at the same time, and RX5 and RX6 may be linked to each other to form a ring; R4, R7, R8, R9, R10 and X2 may be linked to each other to form a ring; Y represents an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom, or Nxe2x80x94RY1; and RY1 represents a hydrogen atom or a substituent, provided that when X2and Y both represent oxygen atoms and Ar1 represents a phenyl group, at least one of Ar2and Ar3 represents a substituted phenyl group, a naphthyl group or a heterocyclic group.
(6) A light emitting device comprising a pair of electrodes having formed therebetween at least one organic thin layer, wherein the organic thin layer contains at least one compound represented by formula (I) as described in the above item (1) or one compound represented by formula (III), (IV), (V) or (VI) as described in the above item (2), (3), (4) or (5).
(7) A light emitting device comprising a pair of electrodes having formed therebetween at least one organic thin layer, wherein at least one layer is a layer containing at least one compound represented by formula (I) as described in the above item (1) or one compound represented by formula (III), (IV), (V) or (VI) as described in the above item (2), (3), (4) or (5) dispersed in a polymer.
In the first place, a compound represented by formula (I) will be described in detail below.
In formula (I), R1, R2 and R3, which may be the same or different, each represents an aryl group, a heterocyclic group or an aliphatic hydrocarbon group, and at least one of R1, R2 and R3 represents an aryl group or a heterocyclic group.
The aryl group represented by R1, R2 and R3 includes a substituted aryl group and an unsubstituted aryl group. The aryl group represented by R1, R2 and R3may have a monocyclic structure or a polycyclic structure in which two or more rings are condensed. Examples of the aryl group represented by R1, R2 and R3 include a monocylic to pentacylic aryl group having 6 to 30 carbon atoms (e.g., a phenyl group, a naphthyl group, an anthryl group, a phenanthryl group, a pyrenyl group, an indenyl group, a perylenyl group), preferably a phenyl, naphthyl, anthryl or phenanthryl group having 6 to 20 carbon atoms, more preferably a phenyl, naphthyl, anthryl or phenanthryl group having 6 to 14 carbon atoms.
The heterocyclic group represented by R1, R2 and R3 is a 3- to 10-membered saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic ring containing at least one N, O or S atom. The heterocyclic ring may be a monocyclic ring or may form a condensed ring with other rings.
The heterocyclic group is preferably a 5- or 6-membered aromatic heterocyclic group, more preferably a 5- or 6-membered aromatic heterocyclic group containing a nitrogen atom, an oxygen atom or a sulfur atom, and still more preferably a 5- or 6-membered aromatic heterocyclic group containing one or two of a nitrogen atom or a sulfur atom. Specific examples of the heterocyclic rings include, e.g., pyrrolidine, piperidine, piperazine, morpholine, thiophene, furan, pyrrole, imidazole, pyrazole, pyridine, pyrazine, pyridazine, triazole, triazine, indole, indazole, purine, thiazoline, thiazole, thiadiazole, oxazoline, oxazole, oxadiazole, quinoline, isoquinoline, phthalazine, naphthyridine, quinoxaline, quinazoline, cinnoline, pteridine, acridine, phenanthroline, phenazine, tetrazole, benzimidazole, benzoxazole, benzothiazole, benzotriazole, and tetraazaindene, preferred examples include thiophene, pyridine and quinoline.
The aliphatic hydrocarbon group represented by R1, R2 and R3 may be straight chain, branched or cyclic, and represents an alkyl group (preferably an alkyl group having from 1 to 20, more preferably from 1 to 12, and particularly preferably from 1 to 8, carbon atoms, e.g., methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, tert-butyl, n-octyl, n-decyl, n-hexadecyl, cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl), an alkenyl group (preferably an alkenyl group having from 2 to 20, more preferably from 2 to 12, and particularly preferably from 2 to 8, carbon atoms, e.g., vinyl, allyl, 2-butenyl, 3-pentenyl), or an alkynyl group (preferably an alkynyl group having from 2 to 20, more preferably from 2 to 12, and particularly preferably from2 to 8, carbon atoms, e.g., propargyl, 3-pentynyl) . The aliphatic hydrocarbon group is preferably an alkyl group.
The aryl group, heterocyclic group and aliphatic hydrocarbon group represented by R1, R2 and R3 may have substituents, and examples of the substituents include, for example, an alkyl group (preferably an alkyl group having from 1 to 20, more preferably from 1 to 12, and particularly preferably from 1 to 8, carbon atoms, e.g., methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, tert-butyl, n-octyl, n-decyl, n-hexadecyl, cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl), an alkenyl group (preferably an alkenyl group having from 2 to 20, more preferably from 2 to 12, and particularly preferably from 2 to 8, carbon atoms, e.g., vinyl, allyl, 2-butenyl, 3-pentenyl), an alkynyl group (preferably an alkynyl group having from 2 to 20, more preferably from 2 to 12, and particularly preferably from 2 to 8, carbon atoms, e.g., propargyl, 3-pentynyl), an aryl group (preferably an aryl group having from 6 to 30, more preferably from 6 to 20, and particularly preferably from 6 to 12, carbon atoms, e.g., phenyl, p-methylphenyl, naphthyl), an amino group (preferably an amino group having from 0 to 20, more preferably from 0 to 12, and particularly preferably from 0 to 6, carbon atoms, e.g., amino, methylamino, dimethylamino, diethylamino, dibenzylamino), an alkoxyl group (preferably an alkoxyl group having from 1 to 20, more preferably from 1 to 12, and particularly preferably from 1 to 8, carbon atoms, e.g., methoxy, ethoxy, butoxy), an aryloxy group (preferably an aryloxy group having from 6 to 20, more preferably from 6 to 16, and particularly preferably from 6 to 12, carbon atoms, e.g., phenyloxy, 2-naphthyloxy), an acyl group (preferably an acyl group having from 1 to 20, more preferably from 1 to 16, and particularly preferably from 1 to 12, carbon atoms, e.g., acetyl, benzoyl, formyl, pivaloyl), an alkoxycarbonyl group (preferably an alkoxycarbonyl group having from 2 to 20, more preferably from 2 to 16, and particularly preferably from 2 to 12, carbon atoms, e.g., methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl), an aryloxycarbonyl group (preferably an aryloxycarbonyl group having from 7 to 20, more preferably from 7 to 16, and particularly preferably from 7 to 10, carbon atoms, e.g., phenyloxycarbonyl), an acyloxy group (preferably an acyloxy group having from 2 to 20, more preferably from 2 to 16, and particularly preferably from2 to 10, carbon atoms, e.g., acetoxy, benzoyloxy), an acylamino group (preferably an acylamino group having from 2 to 20, more preferably from 2 to 16, and particularly preferably from 2 to 10, carbon atoms, e.g., acetylamino, benzoylamino), an alkoxycarbonylamino group (preferably an alkoxycarbonylamino group having from 2 to 20, more preferably from 2 to 16, and particularly preferably from 2 to 12, carbon atoms, e.g., methoxycarbonylamino), an aryloxycarbonylamino group (preferably an aryloxycarbonylamino group having from 7 to 20, more preferably from 7 to 16, and particularly preferably from 7 to 12, carbon atoms, e.g., phenyloxycarbonylamino), a sulfonylamino group (preferably a sulfonylamino group having from 1 to 20, more preferably from 1 to 16, and particularly preferably from 1 to 12, carbon atoms, e.g., methanesulfonylamino, benzenesulfonylamino), a sulfamoyl group (preferably a sulfamoyl group having from 0 to 20, more preferably from 0 to 16, and particularly preferably from 0 to 12, carbon atoms, e.g., sulfamoyl, methylsulfamoyl, dimethylsulfamoyl, phenyl-sulfamoyl), a carbamoyl group (preferably a carbamoyl group having from 1 to 20, more preferably from 1 to 16, and particularly preferably from 1 to 12, carbon atoms, e.g., carbamoyl, methylcarbamoyl, diethylcarbamoyl, phenylcarbamoyl), an alkylthio group (preferably an alkylthio group having from 1 to 20, more preferably from 1 to 16, and particularly preferably from 1 to 12, carbon atoms, e.g., methylthio, ethylthio), an arylthio group (preferably an arylthio group having from 6 to 20, more preferably from 6 to 16, and particularly preferably from 6 to 12, carbon atoms, e.g., phenylthio), a sulfonyl group (preferably a sulfonyl group having from 1 to 20, more preferably from 1 to 16, and particularly preferably from 1 to 12, carbon atoms, e.g., mesyl, tosyl), a sulfinyl group (preferably a sulfinyl group having from 1 to 20, more preferably from 1 to 16, and particularly preferably from 1 to 12, carbon atoms, e.g., methanesulfinyl, benzenesulfinyl), a ureido group (preferably a ureido group having from 1 to 20, more preferably from 1 to 16, and particularly preferably from 1 to 12, carbon atoms, e.g., ureido, methylureido, phenylureido), a phosphoric acid amido group (preferably a phosphoric acid amido group having from 1 to 20, more preferably from 1 to 16, and particularly preferably from 1 to 12, carbon atoms, e.g., diethylphosphoricacidamido, phenylphosphoricacid amido), a hydroxyl group, a mercapto group, a halogen atom (e.g., fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine), a cyano group, a sulfo group, a carboxyl group, a nitro group, a hydroxamic acid group, a sulfino group, a hydrazino group, an imino group, a heterocyclic group (preferably a heterocyclic group having from 1 to 20, and more preferably from 1 to 12, carbon atoms; as hetero atoms, e.g., nitrogen, oxygen, sulfur, and specifically, e.g., pyrrolidine, piperidine, piperazine, morpholine, thiophene, furan, pyrrole, imidazole, pyrazole, pyridine, pyrazine, pyridazine, triazole, triazine, indole, indazole, purine, thiazoline, thiazole, thiadiazole, oxazoline, oxazole, oxadiazole, quinoline, isoquinoline, phthalazine, naphthyridine, quinoxaline, quinazoline, cinnoline, pteridine, acridine, phenanthroline, phenazine, tetrazole, benzimidazole, benzoxazole, benzothiazole, benzotriazole, and tetraazaindene can be exemplified), and a silyl group (preferably a silyl group having from 3 to 40, more preferably from 3 to 30, and particularly preferably from 3 to 24, carbon atoms, e.g., trimethylsilyl, triphenylsilyl). These substituents may further be substituted. When there are two or more substituents, they may be the same or different. Substituents may be linked to each other to form a ring, if possible.
Preferred examples of the substituents include an alkyl group, an alkenyl group, an aralkyl group, an aryl group, an alkoxyl group, an amino group, an acyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group, an aryloxycarbonyl group, a carbonylamino group, a sulfonylamino group, a sulfamoyl group, a carbamoyl group, a hydroxyl group, and a heterocyclic group, more preferred examples include an alkyl group, an alkenyl group, an aralkyl group, an aryl group, an alkoxyl group, an amino group, a carbonylamino group, a sulfonylamino group, and a heterocyclic group, and still more preferred examples include an alkyl group, an alkenyl group, an aryl group, an alkoxyl group, and a substituted amino group.
Here, the substituted amino group is a group represented by xe2x80x94NRa(Rb), wherein Ra and Rb may be the same or different, and specifically represents an alkyl group, an alkenyl group, an aralkyl group, an aryl group, or a heterocyclic group.
R1, R2 and R3 may be linked to each other to form a ring, preferably 5- to 7-membered rings.
At least one of R1, R2 or R3 contains a group represented by the following formula (II): 
wherein R4, R5 and R6 each represents a hydrogen atom or a substituent, and examples of the substituents are the same as those defined above as the substituents of R1, R2 and R3; R4, R5, R6 and X1 may be linked to form a ring, preferably R5 and R6 are linked to each other to form a ring, and the ring formed by linking preferably represents an aromatic carbocyclic ring or an aromatic heterocyclic ring.
X1 represents an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom, Nxe2x80x94RX1 or CRX2RX3. X1 preferably represents an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom or CRX2RX3, and RX1, RX2 and RX3 each represents a hydrogen atom or a substituent, and examples of the substituents are the same as those defined above as the substituents of R1, R2 and R3. RX1 preferably represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an aryl group or a heterocyclic group, and RX2 and RX3 each preferably represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an aryl group, a heterocyclic group, a cyano group, an oxycarbonyl group, a carbamoyl group, a sulfonyl group, a sulfamoyl group or an acyl group. RX2 and RX3 do not represent hydrogen atoms at the same time. More preferably, RX1 represents an alkyl group, an aryl group or a heterocyclic group, and these groups have the same meaning as defined above in the alkyl, aryl and heterocyclic groups represented by R1, R2 and R3, and specific examples are also the same.
The alkyl group represented by RX2 and RX3 is preferably a perfluoroalkyl group, i.e., a straight chain, branched or cyclic alkyl group having a fluorine atom as a substituent (preferably an alkyl group having from 1 to 30, more preferably from 1 to 20, and still more preferably from 1 to 12, carbon atoms, e.g., trifluoromethyl, pentafluoromethyl).
The oxycarbonyl group, the carbamoyl group, the sulfonyl group, the sulfamoyl group or the acyl group represented by RX2 and RX3 is preferably an oxycarbonyl group, a carbamoyl group, a sulfonyl group, a sulfamoyl group or an acyl group substituted with an aliphatic hydrocarbon group, an aryl group or a heterocyclic group.
The aliphatic hydrocarbon group in this case has the same meaning as the aliphatic hydrocarbon group represented by R1, R2 and R3, preferably an alkyl group or an alkenyl group, and more preferably a methyl group, an ethyl group, a propyl group, a butyl group, a trifluoromethyl group, or an allyl group.
The aryl group in this case preferably has the same meaning as the aryl group represented by R1, R2 and R3. The heterocyclic group in this case preferably has the same meaning as the heterocyclic group represented by R1, R2 and R3. These groups may be monocyclic or may form a condensed ring with other rings.
RX2 and RX3 may be linked to each other to form a ring. The ring formed by linking RX2 and RX3 is preferably represented by the following formula (A): 
wherein XA represents an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom, Nxe2x80x94RA1 or CRA2RA3; RA1, RA2 and RA3 each represents a hydrogen atom or a substituent; and ZA represents an atomic group to form a 5- to 7-membered ring, preferably an atomic group to form a 5- to 7-membered ring comprising any of a carbon atom, a nitrogen atom, an oxygen atom, and a sulfur atom.
The substituents represented by RA1, RA2 and RA3 have the same meaning as the substituents represented by R1, R2 and R3, respectively. RA1 preferably represents a hydrogen atom, an aliphatic hydrocarbon group, an aryl group or a heterocyclic group.
The aliphatic hydrocarbon group represented by RA1 is preferably a straight chain, branched or cyclic alkyl group (preferably an alkyl group having from 1 to 30, more preferably from 1 to 20, and still more preferably from 1 to 12, carbon atoms, e.g., methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, tert-butyl, n-octyl, n-decyl, n-hexadecyl, cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl), an alkenyl group (preferably an alkenyl group having from 2 to 30, more preferably from 2 to 20, and still more preferably from 2 to 12, carbon atoms, e.g., vinyl, allyl, 2-butenyl, 3-pentenyl), or an alkynyl group (preferably an alkynyl group having from 2 to 30, more preferably from 2 to 20, and still more preferably from 2 to 12, carbon atoms, e.g., propargyl, 3-pentynyl), more preferably an alkyl group or an alkenyl group, and still more preferably a methyl group, an ethyl group, a propyl group, a butyl group or an allyl group.
The aryl group represented by RA1 is preferably a monocyclic or bicyclic aryl group having from 6 to 30 carbon atoms (e.g., phenyl, naphthyl), more preferably a phenyl group having from 6 to 20 carbon atoms, and still more preferably a phenyl group having from 6 to 12 carbon atoms.
The heterocyclic group represented by RA1 is preferably a 3- to 10-membered saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic ring containing at least one N, O or S atom. The heterocyclic ring may be a monocyclic ring or may form a condensed ring with other rings.
The heterocyclic group is preferably a 5- or 6-membered aromatic heterocyclic group, more preferably a 5- or 6-membered aromatic heterocyclic group containing a nitrogen atom, and still more preferably a 5- or 6-membered aromatic heterocyclic group containing one or two nitrogen atom(s). Specific examples of the heterocyclic rings include, e.g., pyrrolidine, piperidine, piperazine, morpholine, thiophene, furan, pyrrole, imidazole, pyrazole, pyridine, pyrazine, pyridazine, triazole, triazine, indole, indazole, purine, thiazoline, thiazole, thiadiazole, oxazoline, oxazole, oxadiazole, quinoline, isoquinoline, phthalazine, naphthyridine, quinoxaline, quinazoline, cinnoline, pteridine, acridine, phenanthroline, phenazine, tetrazole, benzimidazole, benzoxazole, benzothiazole, benzotriazole, and tetraazaindene. Of these, preferred heterocyclic rings are pyrrole, imidazble, pyrazole, pyridine, pyrazine, pyridazine, triazole, triazine, indole, indazole, thiadiazole, oxadiazole, quinoline, phthalazine, quinoxaline, quinazoline, cinnoline, tetrazole, thiazole, oxazole, benzimidazole, benzoxazole, benzothiazole, and benzotriazole, and more preferred are imidazole, pyridine, quinoline, thiazole, oxazole, benzimidazole, benzoxazole, benzothiazole, and benzotriazole, and still more preferred are pyridine and quinoline.
The aliphatic hydrocarbon group, the aryl group or the heterocyclic group represented by RA1 may have substituents, and the substituents defined above as the substituents of R1, R2 and R3 can be exemplified as the substituents thereof.
RA1 preferably represents an alkyl group, an alkenyl group or an aryl group, more preferably an alkyl group or a phenyl group.
RA2 and RA3 each preferably represents a hydrogen atom, a cyano group, an oxycarbonyl group, an acyl group, a sulfonyl group, a thioether group, a carbamoyl group or a sulfamoyl group (provided that RA2 and RA3 do not represent hydrogen atoms at the same time).
The oxycarbonyl group, the acyl group, the sulfonyl group or the thioether group represented by RA2 and RA3 is an oxycarbonyl group, an acyl group, a sulfonyl group or a thioether group substituted with an aliphatic hydrocarbon group, an aryl group or a heterocyclic group. In this case, the aliphatic hydrocarbon group, the aryl group and the heterocyclic group moieties have the same meaning as the aliphatic hydrocarbon group, the aryl group and the heterocyclic group represented by RA1 described above.
The carbamoyl group or the sulfamoyl group represented by RA2 and RA3 is an unsubstituted carbamoyl group or sulfamoyl group or substituted with an aliphatic hydrocarbon group, an aryl group or a heterocyclic group. In this case, the aliphatic hydrocarbon group, the aryl group and the heterocyclic group moieties have the same meaning as the aliphatic hydrocarbon group, the aryl group and the heterocyclic group represented by RA1 described above.
The compound represented by formula (A) is preferably represented by the following formula (B), (C), (D), (E), (F) or (G).
The compound represented by formula (B) will be described below. 
wherein XB1 and X2B each represents an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom, Nxe2x80x94RB1 or CRB2RB3; RB1, RB2 and RB3 each represents a hydrogen atom or a substituent; and ZB represents an atomic group to form a 5- to 7-membered ring, preferably an atomic group to form a 5- to 7-membered ring comprising any of a carbon atom, a nitrogen atom, an oxygen atom, and a sulfur atom. The 5- to 7-membered ring formed by ZB may further form a condensed ring. RB1, RB2 and RB3 have the same meaning as RA1, RA2 and RA3 described above.
Specific examples of the compounds represented by formula (B) include, e.g., a 1,3-indanedione nucleus, a 3,5-pyrazolinedione nucleus, a 1,3-cyclohexanedione nucleus, a 1,3-dioxane-4,6-dione nucleus, and a 2,4,6-triketohexahydro pyrimidine nucleus (e.g., barbituric acid or 2-thiobarbituric acid and derivatives thereof, and as derivatives, e.g., 1-alkyl form such as 1-methyl, 1-ethyl; 1,3-dialkyl form such as 1,3-dimethyl, 1,3-diethyl, 1,3-dibutyl; 1,3-diaryl form such as 1,3-diphenyl, 1,3-di(p-chlorophenyl), 1,3-di(p-ethoxycarbonylphenyl); 1-alkyl-1-aryl form such as 1-ethyl-3-phenyl; and 1,3-di-heterocyclic ring substitution form such as 1,3-di(2-pyridyl). More specifically, the following compounds and the derivatives thereof can be exemplified. 
The compound represented by formula (C) will be described below. 
wherein XC represents an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom, Nxe2x80x94RC1 or CRC2RC3; RC1, RC2 and RC3 each represents a hydrogen atom or a substituent; YC1 and YC2 each represents a nitrogen atom or Cxe2x80x94RC4; RC4 represents a hydrogen atom or a substituent, and the substituents exemplified as the substituents of R1, R2 and R3 can be applied thereto; and ZC represents an atomic group to form a 5- to 7-membered ring, preferably an atomic group to form a 5- to 7-membered ring comprising any of a carbon atom, a nitrogen atom, an oxygen atom, and a sulfur atom. The 5- to 7-membered ring formed by ZC may further form a condensed ring. RC1, RC2 and RC3 have the same meaning as RA1, RA2 and RA3 described above.
Specific examples of the compounds represented by formula (C) include, e.g., a pyrazolone nucleus, an isooxazolinone nucleus, an oxazolinone nucleus, a furanone nucleus, an oxyindole nucleus, an imidazolidone nucleus and a 1,2,3,6-tetrahydropyridine-2,6-dione nucleus. More specifically, the following compounds and the derivatives thereof can be exemplified. 
The compound represented by formula (D) will be described below. 
wherein XD represents an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom, Nxe2x80x94RD1 or CRD2RD3; RD1, RD2 and RD3 each represents a hydrogen atom or a substituent; and ZD represents an atomic group to form a 5- to 7-membered ring, preferably an atomic group to form a 5- to 7-membered ring comprising any of a carbon atom, a nitrogen atom, an oxygen atom, and a sulfur atom. RD1, RD2 and RD3 have the same meaning as RA1, RA2 and RA3 described above.
As the specific examples of the compounds represented by formula (D), the following compounds and the derivatives thereof can be exemplified. 
The compound represented by formula (E) will be described below. 
wherein XE represents an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom, Nxe2x80x94RE1 or CRE2RE3; RE1, RE2 and RE3 each represents a hydrogen atom or a substituent; YE1 and YE2 each represents a nitrogen atom or Cxe2x80x94RE4; RE4 represents a hydrogen atom or a substituent, and the substituents exemplified as the substituents of R1, R2 and R3 can be applied thereto; and ZE represents an atomic group to form a 5- to 7-membered ring, preferably an atomic group to form a 5- to 7-membered ring comprising any of a carbon atom, a nitrogen atom, an oxygen atom, and a sulfur atom. The 5- to 7-membered ring formed by ZE may further form a condensed ring. RE1, RE2 and RE3 have the same meaning as RA1, RA2 and RA3 described above.
As the specific examples of the compounds represented by formula (E), the following compounds and the derivatives thereof can be exemplified. 
The compound represented by formula (F) will be described below. 
wherein XF1 and XF2 each represents an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom, Nxe2x80x94RF1 or CRF2RF3; RF1, RF2 and RF3 each represents a hydrogen atom or a substituent; YF1 and YF2 each represents an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom or Nxe2x80x94RF5; RF1 and RF5 have the same meaning as RA1 described above, and RF2 and RF3 have the same meaning as RA2 and RA3 described above.
As the specific example of the acid nuclei represented by formula (F), e.g., a 2-thio-2,4-thiazolidinedione nucleus (e.g., rhodanine and derivatives thereof, and as derivatives, e.g., 3-alkylrhodanine such as 3-methylrhodanine, 3-ethylrhodanine, 3-allylrhodanine; 3-arylrhodanine such as 3-phenylrhodanine; and 3-heterocyclic ring substituted rhodanine such as 3-(2-pyridyl)rhodanine), a 2-thio-2,4-oxazolidinedione nucleus, a 2-thio-2,4-(3H,5H)-oxazoledione nucleus, a 2-thio-2,5-thiazolidinedione nucleus, a 2,4-thiazolidinedione nucleus, a thiazolin-4-one nucleus, a 4-thiazolidinone nucleus, a 2,4-imidazolidinedione (hydantoin) nucleus, a 2-thio-2,4-imidazolidinedione (2-thiohydantoin) nucleus, an imidazolin-5-one nucleus, and analogs thereof can be exemplified.
More specifically, the following compounds can be exemplified. 
The compound represented by formula (G) will be described below. 
wherein XG represents an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom, Nxe2x80x94RG1 or CRG2RG3; RG1, RG2 and RG3 each represents a hydrogen atom or a substituent; YG1 and YG2 each represents a nitrogen atom or Cxe2x80x94RG4; RG4 represents a hydrogen atom or a substituent, and the substituents exemplified as the substituents of R1, R2 and R3 can be applied thereto; m1 represents 1 or 2; and ZG represents an atomic group to form a 5- to 7-membered ring, preferably an atomic group to form a 5- to 7-membered ring comprising any of a carbon atom, a nitrogen atom, an oxygen atom, and a sulfur atom. The 5- to 7-membered ring formed by ZG may further form a condensed ring. RG1, RG2 and RG3 have the same meaning as RA1, RA2 and RA3 described above.
As the specific examples of the compounds represented by formula (G), the following compounds can be exemplified. 
Further, XA in the above formula (A) may further be condensed with the acid nuclei represented by formula (A). For example, the following examples can be exemplified taking the rhodanine nucleus represented by formula (F) as an example. 
Preferred examples of the compounds represented by formulae (A) to (G) are shown below, e.g., a 1,3-indanedione nucleus, a 3,5-pyrazolinedione nucleus, a 1,3-cyclohexanedione nucleus (including thioketone forms), a 1,3-dioxane-4,6-dione nucleus, a 2,4,6-triketohexahydropyrimidine nucleus (including thioketone forms), a pyrazolone nucleus, an isooxazolinone nucleus, an oxazolinone nucleus, a furanone nucleus, an oxyindole nucleus, an imidazolidone nucleus, a 1,2,3,6-tetrahydro pyridine-2,6-dione nucleus, a benzothiophen-3-one nucleus, an oxobenzothiophen-3-one nucleus, a dioxobenzothiophen-3-one nucleus, a coumaranone nucleus, an oxyindole nucleus, a 1-indanone nucleus, an xcex1-tetralone nucleus, a 2-thio-2,4-thiazolidinedione nucleus, a 2-thio-2,4-oxazolidinedione nucleus, a 2-thio-2,5-thiazolidinedione nucleus, a 2,4-thiazolidinedione nucleus, a 2,4-imidazolidinedione nucleus, a 2-thio-2,4-imidazolidinedione nucleus, and an 2-imidazolin-5-one nucleus, more preferred are a 1,3-indanedione nucleus, a 2,4,6-triketohexahydropyrimidine nucleus (including thioketone forms), a pyrazolone nucleus, an isooxazolinone nucleus, an oxazolinone nucleus, a furanone nucleus, an oxyindole nucleus, an imidazolidone nucleus, a 1,2,3,6-tetrahydropyridine-2,6-dione nucleus, a benzothiophen-3-one nucleus, an oxobenzothiophen-3-one nucleus, a dioxobenzothiophen-3-one nucleus, a coumaranone nucleus, an oxyindole nucleus, a 1-indanone nucleus, a 2-thio-2,4-thiazolidinedione nucleus, a 2-thio-2,4-oxazolidinedione nucleus, a 2-thio-2,5-thiazolidinedione nucleus, and a 2,4-thiazolidinedione nucleus, and particularly preferred are a 1,3-indanedione nucleus, a barbituric acid derivative, a 2-thiobarbituric acid derivative, a pyrazolone nucleus, an isooxazolinone nucleus, an oxazolinone nucleus, a furanone nucleus, an imidazolidone nucleus, a 1,2,3,6-tetrahydropyridine-2,6-dione nucleus, an oxobenzo thiophen-3-one nucleus, a dioxobenzothiophen-3-one derivative, a 2-thio-2,4-thiazolidinedione nucleus, a 1-indanone nucleus and a 2-thio-2,4-oxazolidinedione nucleus.
For producing a device showing good red color purity, X1 preferably represents CRX2RX3.
Y represents an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom, or Nxe2x80x94RY1; and RY1 represents a hydrogen atom or a substituent. RY1 has the same meaning as RX1. Y preferably represents an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom, or Nxe2x80x94RY1 (provided that RY1 represents an alkyl group) . Y particularly preferably represents an oxygen atom or a sulfur atom, and most preferably represents an oxygen atom.
The compound represented by formula (III) will be described below.
In formula (III), Ar1 represents a divalent aryl or heterocyclic group. The divalent aryl group represented by Ar1 is preferably a monocyclic or bicyclic aryl group having from 6 to 30 carbon atoms (e.g., phenyl, naphthyl), more preferably a phenyl or naphthyl group having from 6 to 20 carbon atoms, and still more preferably a phenyl or naphthyl group having from 6 to 14 carbon atoms.
The divalent heterocyclic group represented by Ar1 is a 3- to 10-membered saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic ring containing at least one N, O or S atom. The heterocyclic ring may be a monocyclic ring or may further form a condensed ring with other rings.
The heterocyclic group is preferably a 5- or 6-membered aromatic heterocyclic group, more preferably a 5- or 6-membered aromatic heterocyclic group containing a nitrogen atom, an oxygen atom or a sulfur atom, and still more preferably a 5- or 6-membered aromatic heterocyclic group containing one or two of a nitrogen atom or a sulfur atom. Specific examples of the heterocyclic rings include, e.g., pyrrolidine, piperidine, piperazine, morpholine, thiophene, furan, pyrrole, imidazole, pyrazole, pyridine, pyrazine, pyridazine, triazole, triazine, indole, indazole, purine, thiazoline, thiazole, thiadiazole, oxazoline, oxazole, oxadiazole, quinoline, isoquinoline, phthalazine, naphthyridine, quinoxaline, quinazoline, cinnoline, pteridine, acridine, phenanthroline, phenazine, tetrazole, benzimidazole, benzoxazole, benzothiazole, benzotriazole, and tetraazaindene, preferred examples include thiophene, pyridine and quinoline.
R1, R2, R4, R5, R6, X1 and Y have the same meaning as those in formula (I) and the preferred ranges are also the same.
The compound represented by formula (IV) will be described below.
In formula (IV), Ar2 and Ar3, which may be the same or different, each represents an aryl group or a heterocyclic group, and they have the same meaning as the aryl group and the heterocyclic group represented by R1, R2 and R3 in formula (I) and the preferred ranges are also the same. Ar1, R4, R5, R6, X1 and Y have the same meaning as those in formula (III) and the preferred ranges are also the same.
The compound represented by formula (V) will be described below.
In formula (V), Ar1, Ar2, Ar3, R4 and Y have the same meaning as those in formula (IV) and the preferred ranges are also the same. R15 and R16 each represents a hydrogen atom or a substituent, and the substituents described in R1, R2 and R3 can be applied thereto, provided that R15 and R16 are not linked to each other. X2 represents an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom, Nxe2x80x94RX4 or CRX5RX6. RX4 represents a hydrogen atom, an aliphatic hydrocarbon group, an aryl group or a heterocyclic group. RX5 and RX6, which may be the same or different, each represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an aryl group, a heterocyclic group, a cyano group, an oxycarbonyl group, a carbamoyl group, a sulfonyl group, a sulfamoyl group, or an acyl group, provided that RX5 and RX6 do not represent hydrogen atoms at the same time, and RX5 and RX6 may be linked to each other to form a ring.
RX4, RX5 and RX6 have the same meaning as RX1, RX2 and RX3 described above.
R15 and R16 each preferably represents an alkyl group or an aryl group.
The compound represented by formula (VI) will be described below.
In formula (VI), Ar1, Ar2, Ar3, R4, X2 and Y have the same meaning as those in formula (V) and the preferred ranges are also the same, provided that when X2 represents an oxygen atom and Ar1 represents a phenyl group, at least one of Ar2 and Ar3 represents a substituted phenyl group, a naphthyl group, an anthryl group, a phenanthryl group, a pyrenyl group, an indenyl group, a perylenyl group or a heterocyclic group. The examples of the substituent in the substituted phenyl group include an alkyl group, a polymer chain, an alkenyl group, an aryl group, an alkoxy group and a substituted amino group.
R7, R8, R9 and R10 have the same meaning as R5 and R6 in formula (IV), and preferably all of them represent hydrogen atoms.
The compounds represented by formulae (I), (III) to (VI) may be low molecular weight compounds, may be high molecular weight compounds having the residual monomers of the compounds represented by formulae (I), (III) to (VI) bonded to the polymer main chains (preferably having a weight average molecular weight of from 1,000 to 5,000,000, more preferably from 5,000 to 2,000,000, and particularly preferably from 10,000 to 1,000,000), or may be high molecular weight compounds having the skeletons of the compounds represented by formulae (I), (III) to (VI) at the main chains (preferably having a weight average molecular weight of from 1,000 to 5,000,000, more preferably from 5,000 to 2,000,000, and particularly preferably from 10,000 to 1,000,000). The high molecular weight compounds may be homopolymers or copolymers with other monomers.
The compounds represented by formulae (I), (III) to (VI) are preferably low molecular weight compounds. Further, formulae (I) to (VI) take limiting structures for convenience sake but the compounds may be tautomers thereof.
With respect to the compound represented by formula (I), preferred combinations will be described. R1, R2 and R3, which may be the same or different, each represents a monocyclic or bicyclic aryl group having from 6 to 30 carbon atoms, a 5- or 6-membered aromatic heterocyclic group containing a nitrogen atom, an oxygen atom or a sulfur atom and having from 1 to 20 carbon atoms, or an alkyl group having from 1 to 20 carbon atoms. At least one of R1, R2 and R3 represents the above-described aryl group or heterocyclic group, and contains the group represented by formula (II) as a substituent. R1, R2 and R3 each may have a substituent, and examples of the substituents include an alkyl group, an alkenyl group, an aralkyl group, an aryl group, an alkoxyl group, an amino group, an acyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group, an aryloxycarbonyl group, a carbonylamino group, a sulfonylamino group, a sulfamoyl group, a carbamoyl group, a hydroxyl group, and a heterocyclic group, and these groups may further be substituted.
In formula (II), R4, R5 and R6 each represents a hydrogen atom or a substituent, and examples of the substituents include an alkyl group having from 1 to 20 carbon atoms, an alkoxyl group having from 1 to 20 carbon atoms, an alkylthio group having from 1 to 20 carbon atoms, an alkenyl group having from 2 to 20 carbon atoms, an acyl group having from 2 to 20 carbon atoms, an alkoxycarbonyl group having from 2 to 20 carbon atoms, a substituted or unsubstituted amino group having from 0 to 20 carbon atoms, a substituted sulfonyl group having from 0 to 20 carbon atoms, and a cyano group. R5 and R6 may be linked to each other to form a ring, and the ring formed by linking R5 and R6 preferably represents an aromatic carbocyclic ring or an aromatic heterocyclic ring. X1 represents an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom, Nxe2x80x94RX1 or CRX2RX3, RX1 preferably represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an aryl group or a heterocyclic group, and RX2 and RX3 each preferably represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an aryl group, a heterocyclic group, a cyano group, an oxycarbonyl group, a carbamoyl group, a sulfonyl group, a sulfamoyl group or an acyl group. RX2 and RX3 do not represent hydrogen atoms at the same time. RX2 and RX3 may be linked to each other to form a ring.
Y represents an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom, or Nxe2x80x94RY1, and RY1 represents a hydrogen atom or a substituent. RY1 has the same meaning as RX1.
The more preferred combination in the compound represented by formula (I) is represented by formula (III).
In formula (III), Ar1 represents a divalent monocyclic or bicyclic aryl group having from 6 to 20 carbon atoms, or a divalent 5- or 6-membered aromatic heterocyclic group containing a nitrogen atom, an oxygen atom or a sulfur atom and having from 1 to 20 carbon atoms. X1 represents an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom, Nxe2x80x94RX1 or CRX2 RX3, and RX1 preferably represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an aryl group or a heterocyclic group, and RX2 and RX3 each preferably represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an aryl group, a heterocyclic group, a cyano group, an oxycarbonyl group, a carbamoyl group, a sulfonyl group, a sulfamoyl group or an acyl group. RX2 and RX3 do not represent hydrogen atoms at the same time. RX2 and RX3 may be linked to each other to form a ring. The ring formed by linking RX2 and RX3 is represented by formula (A). R1, R2, R4, R5, R6 and Y have the same meaning as the combinations in formula (I).
The more preferred combination in the compound represented by formula (III) is represented by formula (IV). In formula (IV), Ar1 has the same meaning as in formula (III), Ar2 or Ar3 each represents a phenyl or naphthyl group having from 6 to 20 carbon atoms, or a 5- or 6-membered aromatic heterocyclic group containing a nitrogen atom, an oxygen atom or a sulfur atom and having from 1 to 20 carbon atoms, and still more preferably a 5- or 6-membered aromatic heterocyclic group containing one or two of a nitrogen atom or a sulfur atom. Specific examples of the heterocyclic rings include, e.g., pyrrolidine, piperidine, piperazine, morpholine, thiophene, furan, pyrrole, imidazole, pyrazole, pyridine, pyrazine, pyridazine, triazole, triazine, indole, indazole, purine, thiazoline, thiazole, thiadiazole, oxazoline, oxazole, oxadiazole, quinoline, isoquinoline, phthalazine, naphthyridine, quinoxaline, quinazoline, cinnoline, pteridine, acridine, phenanthroline, phenazine, tetrazole, benzimidazole, benzoxazole, benzothiazole, benzotriazole, and tetraazaindene. X1 represents an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom, Nxe2x80x94RX1 or CRX2RX3, and RX1 represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an aryl group or a heterocyclic group, and RX2 and RX3 each represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an aryl group, a heterocyclic group, a cyano group, an oxycarbonyl group, a carbamoyl group, a sulfonyl group, a sulfamoyl group or an acyl group. RX2 and RX3 do not represent hydrogen atoms at the same time. RX2 and RX3 may be linked to each other to form a ring. The ring formed by linking RX2 and RX3 is represented by formula (A)
RX1, RX2 and RX3 each more preferably represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group having from 1 to 20 carbon atoms, a monocyclic or bicyclic aryl group having from 6 to 20 carbon atoms, or a 5-or 6-membered aromatic heterocyclic group containing a nitrogen atom, an oxygen atom or a sulfur atom and having from 1 to 20 carbon atoms. The alkyl group represented by RX2 and RX3 is preferably a perfluoroalkyl group, i.e., a straight chain, branched or cyclic alkyl group having a fluorine atom as a substituent (preferably an alkyl group having from 1 to 30, more preferably from 1 to 20, and particularly preferably from 1 to 12, carbon atoms, e.g., trifluoromethyl, pentafluoromethyl). The oxycarbonyl group, the carbamoyl group, the sulfonyl group, the sulfamoyl group or the acyl group represented by RX2 and RX3 is an oxycarbonyl group, a carbamoyl group, a sulfonyl group, a sulfamoyl group or an acyl group substituted with an aliphatic hydrocarbon group, an aryl group or a heterocyclic group. The aliphatic hydrocarbon group in this case is a straight chain, branched or cyclic alkyl group (preferably an alkyl group having from 1 to 30, more preferably from 1 to 20, and still more preferably from 1 to 12, carbon atoms, e.g., methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, tert-butyl, n-octyl, n-decyl, n-hexadecyl, cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, trifluoromethyl), an alkenyl group (preferably an alkenyl group having from 2 to 30, more preferably from 2 to 20, and still more preferably from 2 to 12, carbon atoms, e.g., vinyl, allyl, 2-butenyl, 3-pentenyl), or an alkynyl group (preferably an alkynyl group having from 2 to 30, more preferably from 2 to 20, and still more preferably from 2 to 12, carbon atoms, e.g., propargyl, 3-pentynyl), preferably an alkyl group or an alkenyl group, and more preferably a methyl group, an ethyl group, a propyl group, a butyl group, a trifluoromethyl group or an allyl group. The aryl group in this case is preferably a monocyclic or bicyclic aryl group having from 6 to 30 carbon atoms (e.g., phenyl, naphthyl), more preferably a phenyl group having from 6 to 20 carbon atoms, and still more preferably a phenyl group having from 6 to 12 carbon atoms. The heterocyclic group in this case is a 3- to 10-membered saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic ring containing at least one N, O or S atom and having from 1 to 20 carbon atoms, and the heterocyclic ring may be a monocyclic ring or may form a condensed ring with other rings. RX2 and RX3 do not represent hydrogen atoms at the same time. RX2 and RX3 may be linked to each other to form a ring. The ring formed by linking RX2and RX3 is preferably represented by the following formula (B), (C), (D) , (E) , (F) or (G).
Y preferably represents an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom, or Nxe2x80x94RY1, and RY1 represents an alkyl group having from 1 to 20 carbon atoms.
R4, R5 and R6 have the same meaning as the combinations in formula (I).
The more preferred combinations in the compound represented by formula (IV) are represented by formula (V) or (VI). In formula (V), Ar1, Ar2 and Ar3 have the same meaning as Ar1, Ar2 and Ar3 in formula (IV), R4, R15 and R16 each represents a hydrogen atom or a substituent, and examples of the substituents include an alkyl group having from 1 to 20 carbon atoms, an alkoxyl group having from 1 to 20 carbon atoms, an alkylthio group having from 1 to 20 carbon atoms, an alkenyl group having from 2 to 20 carbon atoms, an aryl group having from 6 to 20 carbon atoms, an acyl group having from 2 to 20 carbon atoms, an alkoxycarbonyl group having from 2 to 20 carbon atoms, a substituted sulfonyl group having from 1 to 20 carbon atoms, a substituted or unsubstituted amino group having from 0 to 20 carbon atoms, and a cyano group. R15 and R16 are not linked. R15 and R16 each particularly preferably represents the above alkyl group or aryl group.
X2 represents an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom, Nxe2x80x94RX4 or CRX5RX6. RX4, RX5 and RX6 each represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group having from 1 to 20 carbon atoms, a monocyclic or bicyclic aryl group having from 6 to 20 carbon atoms, or a 5- or 6-membered aromatic heterocyclic group containing a nitrogen atom, an oxygen atom or a sulfur atom and having from 1 to 20 carbon atoms. The alkyl group represented by RX5 and RX6 is preferably a perfluoroalkyl group, i.e., a straight chain, branched or cyclic alkyl group having a fluorine atom as a substituent (preferably an alkyl group having from 1 to 30, more preferably from 1 to 20, and still more preferably from 1 to 12, carbon atoms, e.g., trifluoromethyl, pentafluoromethyl). The oxycarbonyl group, the carbamoyl group, the sulfonyl group, the sulfamoyl group or the acyl group represented by RX5 and RX6 is an oxycarbonyl group, a carbamoyl group, a sulfonyl group, a sulfamoyl group or an acyl group substituted with an aliphatic hydrocarbon group, an aryl group or a heterocyclic group. The aliphatic hydrocarbon group in this case is a straight chain, branched or cyclic alkyl group (preferably an alkyl group having from 1 to 30, more preferably from 1 to 20, and still more preferably from 1 to 12, carbon atoms, e.g., methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, tert-butyl, n-octyl, n-decyl, n-hexadecyl, cyclopropyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, trifluoromethyl), an alkenyl group (preferably an alkenyl group having from 2 to 30, more preferably from 2 to 20, and still more preferably from 2 to 12, carbon atoms, e.g., vinyl, allyl, 2-butenyl, 3-pentenyl), or an alkynyl group (preferably an alkynyl group having from 2 to 30, more preferably from 2 to 20, and still more preferably from 2 to 12, carbon atoms, e.g., propargyl, 3-pentynyl), preferably an alkyl group or an alkenyl group, and more preferably a methyl group, an ethyl group, a propyl group, a butyl group, a trifluoromethyl group or an allyl group. The aryl group in this case is preferably a monocyclic or bicyclic aryl group having from 6 to 30 carbon atoms (e.g., phenyl, naphthyl), more preferably a phenyl group having from 6 to 20 carbon atoms, and still more preferably a phenyl group having from 6 to 12 carbon atoms. The heterocyclic group in this case is a 3- to 10-membered saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic ring containing at least one N, O or S atom, and the heterocyclic ring may be a monocyclic ring or may form a condensed ring with other rings. RX5 and RX6 do not represent hydrogen atoms at the same time. RX5 and RX6 may be linked to each other to form a ring. The ring formed by linking RX5 and RX6 is represented by formula (B), (C), (D), (E), (F) or (G).
Y particularly preferably represents an oxygen atom or a sulfur atom.
In formula (VI), Ar1, Ar2, Ar3, R4, X2 and Y have the same meaning as those in formula (IV), R7, RX8, RX9 and R10 each represents a hydrogen atom or a substituent, and examples of the substituents include an alkyl group having from 1 to 20 carbon atoms, an alkoxyl group having from 1 to 20 carbon atoms, an alkylthio group having from 1 to 20 carbon atoms, an alkenyl group having from 2 to 20 carbon atoms, an acyl group having from 2 to 20 carbon atoms, an alkoxycarbonyl group having from 2 to 20 carbon atoms, a substituted sulfonyl group having from 0 to 20 carbon atoms, a substituted or unsubstituted amino group having from 0 to 20 carbon atoms, and a cyano group. R7, R8, R9 and R10 each particularly preferably represents a hydrogen atom. When X2 and Y both represent oxygen atoms and Ar1 represents a phenyl group, at least one of Ar2 and Ar3 represents a substituted phenyl group (examples of the substituents include an alkyl group, an alkoxyl group, and a substituted or unsubstituted amino group), a naphthyl group or a heterocyclic group.
Specific examples of the compounds represented by formula (I) are shown below but it should not be construed as the present invention is limited thereto. 
In the next place, some synthesis examples of the compounds represented by formula (I) will be described below.
The compounds represented by formula (I) can be synthesized by various methods, for example, the following methods of formula (A) and formula (B) can be used, wherein R1, R2, RX2 and RX3 have the same meaning in formula (I) 